


The Perfect Gift

by SoftFrankie (vampiregirl89)



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, kid!Frank, kid!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl89/pseuds/SoftFrankie
Summary: Gee is going to turn 12 years old and Frank struggles to get his best friend a gift. It can't just be any gift though! It has to be the perfect one.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Long time I don't write/post any fics!  
> This one has been around since last August on my pc and I just found it and edited a little :)  
> Enjoy my first kid fic ever lol

**The Perfect Gift**

 

11-year-old Frank frowned as he looked at the super hero T-shirts his mom had chosen. He didn’t have to say anything, Linda just read his face and sighed annoyed.

“C’mon Frankie, you have to pick something alredy. We’ve been walking around the mall for two hours. It doesn’t have to be a big deal, just a little something to let him know you remember his birthday.”

“No! I want Gee to have the most perfect present ever. I can’t just give him something ordinary, I’m his _best_ friend.” Linda softens defeated.

“Alright, alright... But we’ll have to save it for another day. Dad must be getting home by now and I have to make dinner.” Frank wasn’t happy at all but didn’t complain as he walked with his mom to the parking lot.

It was very easy to get someone a birthday gift; But Gee wasn’t just _anyone_. They’ve been best friends since they were five. Sure, in the past few years it was okay to actually make a gift, like a colorful paper windmill that spins, a heart origami that didn’t turn out that great, a glitter bomb card that made Gerard get pissed that his favorite sweater got ruined… But he really didn’t feel like it anymore, especially since Gee got his older brother’s Smartphone as an early birthday gift. He was turning  _twelve_ now; He wouldn’t like those immature gifts anymore...

“Alright so I was thinking, how about you get him an art set? You said he likes drawing and painting. I’m sure he would love it.” Linda suggested as she washed the vegetables and Frank snorted and looked up from his comic book.

“Gee’s got a Darice set from his grandma last Christmas. There’s no way I'd top that.”

“Right, right... How about some game? You play it together all the time.”

“Hmm I guess. But Gee is really picky about games, he doesn’t like first person because it makes him feel dizzy, he hates sports or zombie games, if the character’s voice is annoying he doesn’t want to play, when he finds a plot hole he…”

“Ugh, fine. Hey, what if we baked him some cupcakes? We could make six with each letter of his name!”

“He is gluten _and_ lactose intolerant, mom.”

“Alright, I’m done with this!” Linda groans “His birthday is in two days, Frankie. We’re going to the mall tomorrow and get him a toy or something and that’s it. I won’t run around and get late to the party because you want something perfect that _doesn’t_ _exists_.”

“But mom!”

“I mean it. You better think about something, and do it fast, boy.” Frank groaned and got up from the chair. God, he needed to think...

 

* * *

 

“Frankie!”

“Hi Gee.”

The boys share a hug and Frank smiles happily. Now that Gerard goes to a different school it's so hard to see him. But especially on that day Gee happened to not go to school, so he went to pick Frank up.

“So what happened?” Frank asks because the other boy never misses classes. Mostly because his mom doesn't let him. They walk side by side and Frank notices Gerard’s face turn sad when he asked.

“I had nightmares again... God, they were so bad Frankie. And then I ran to Mikey’s room and he got angry at me as always, and kicked me off his room. I hate being alone before I wake up from such a bad dream.”

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry...” Frank sighs sadly “I hope it goes away soon.”

“Yeah, me too..” Gerard sighs.

 

* * *

 

 Frank couldn’t believe how perfect that was. He looked up at his mom with the biggest grin ever. She shook her head with a deep frown.

“You are kidding, right?”

“Mom-“

“Frankie, this is crazy!”

“But-“

“No way, no. We’ll be the only people there with that thing. It’s _ridiculous_.”

“It’s not ridiculous!” Frank complains “It’s perfect! He’ll love it.”

“No. And that's final.”

“No. Oh my god! Is that for real?”

Frank smirks triumphantly as he sees Gee’s genuine smile as he walks with his mom and dad to the Way’s backyard party. They got a little bit late because Frank insisted until the last minute to wrap the present up but as stubborn as he was, it didn’t fit. So his dad cut a piece of red tape and made a bow around the neck. All the people around, adults and children, couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

“Told you he’d love it.” Frank smiled victoriously to his mom and she just shook her head.

“I love it! It’s sooo fluffly!” Frank was pretty sure Gee wasn’t even seeing him or anyone else anymore. He just ran and jumped on the freaking huge bear, much bigger than the both of them and held it tight by the belly.

“Now you won’t sleep alone anymore. He will protect you.” Frank said and Gee pulled the bear away a bit and clumsily put his arm around Frank’s shoulders in a half hug.

“Thank you so much Frankie. I love it. You're the best friend ever!”

Frank never forgot how Gee’s eyes smiled as he held the giant teddy bear.


End file.
